Goodbye is Not Forever
by fox-firechick
Summary: Kagome meets her death in a battle,but is good-bye always forever?There is a rumor that she might be able to return,but is it true?,or is it just a tall tale?
1. Goodbye!

Chapter 1

No.It couldn't be real.She couldn't leave him.Not this way.He didn't want to belive that she could possiably be gone.Lifting her fragile frame from the ground,he gasped.Her heart beat,fainly could be heard,felt,meager and light from her cheast.He cradled her body close to his and looked down at her.Maby there was hope for her life.A small,candle of flickering hope,not even bright enough to light a mouse hole,but still there!

"Kagome",he murmerd,looking down at her mangled form.Her raven black hair,matted with dirt and blood,skin scratched and bleeding.

"I-Inuyasha",she whisperd,takeing a light grip on his Haori.

"Shh,Kagome,Im here",he whisperd,holding her tighter.

flashback

Inuyasha dodged another blast from the huge bears forehead.

They were battleing a large bear demond,with enhanced power from the jewel shards in his forehead.

Inuyasha lept up to strike it."Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!",he yelled,slashing at the bear.The bear however missed,and swiped at him with it's own claws!"You overgrown furball,cough up those shards",inuyasha demanded,drawing Tetseiga and slashing at the lug of a creature.The bear put up a forcefeild,reflecting the blow from the sword,and blowing it back to where it had came from.

"Why do Miroku and Sango have to be gone the one time I need them",He thought,dodgeing the reflection.He looked behind him,Kagome anywhere in sight,so he figured she was in the same place that he had put her to hide.

Takeing another strike at the bear,he brought the sword down,only to hit the barrier again.

'Time to bring this up a notch",he thought out loud.

"Windscar!".The three energy blades flew towards the super-charged bear,reflecting off of his barrier sgain.Surprised,he lept out of the way,barely avoiding the blow.The blades hit a strange crystal surface,from the nearby cave,ricochading into the caves depths.An agonizing scream rang out,and he gasped in horrer,as he rezlized what had happend.The attack had bounced directally into Kagome's hideing place.In fear that she might be hurt,he took off into the mouth of the cave,giving the bear time to escape.When he got there,he found her,the windscar hadn't hit her directally ,but had nicked her.it's power though,had left her severly injured.

end flashback

"Kagome,i'm sorry",he apologized,"I didn't meen to hit you".

"I-it's,o...k,",she managed to whisper.

"Don't talk",he insisted,"Just relax and let me bring you to Keada".

Kagome shuddered invoeltarialy,and whimperd in pain.holding him with every ounce of streagnth she had,gasping for shakey breaths.Inuyasha looked down at her,worring.'Would she make the trip?''Would she be saved if she did?'.

He finaly decided otherwise.Carefully,so not to hurt her,he lifted her into his lap.Holding her against his cheast,afraid to let her go,as if she would dissapere if he did."Kagome",he whispered softly in her ear,"I love you".

"I- I,l-love.....you..t- too.......",She whispered as her soul left her body.her hand fell limp from his haori falling across her cheast.The pained expression drained from her face,along with her life.

"Kagome",he whisperd,his voice whavering in the shallow light."No",he murmerd,"No Kagome,you can't leave me like this".For possiably the first time since his mother died,he felt tears swell up in his eyes.He looked down at her.Her face was begining to fade to a pale color.He brushed a strand of hair from her face,and leaned down over her.he closed his eyes as he planted a kiss on her chilled lips.He stared for a while,before gathering her up and walking away.he would take her back to the village.He would make sure that she had a proper burial,and was sure that Miroku would pray for her spirit.The hard part,would be brakeing the news to her family.he looked at her face,and finally allowed his tears to fall.

DON'T WORRY THIS IS NOT THE END.IT IS JUST A BREAK AND I AM NOT LEAVING YOU HANGING,BUT REVIEWS WOULD DEFINATELY MAKE WRITING EAISER!!


	2. The explanation,boreing but nessacery !

Chapter 2

The day was calm,crisp,normally a perfect day.Miroku was laying up aganst a tree,holding Shippo in his lap. Normally,Shippo would have chosen Sango,but she was gone.She wasn't far,just at the hot springs,unlike Kagome.Kagome was gone forever.Not nessecarialy far away,her body had been laid to rest besides the well.They had decided that that would be the best place for her.It was close to her home,while still by theirs.

Inuyasha was mopeing in the same tree.He was leaning up aganst the trunk in an offley similar way to Miroku's,but he was much higher up,with one leg lazely dangling over the side.

It had been two months since Kagome had left them,but it still felt as if it was yesterday.Everyone was sad,mopey,and yet brought together somehow.They had all had to face that fact,even Inuyasha.The loss of Kagome had revealed a lot.It had revealed that besides what he may think,Sango and the others didn't stay with him mearly for Kagome.They were his friends too,though the thought gave him only a little comfert.He still missed Kagome more that anything,they all did.

"Ye all",Keade announced,walking out herself into the crisp,October air,"I have something to tell you".Dazed a bit,from the swarm of thoughts that had been clouding each of their minds,they peeled themselves from their posistions and joined her in the hut.Except for Sango though,who was still batheing.

"Well,what is it?",Inuyasha asked,trying desprately to hide the sadness in his tone.His mask of anger though was very tansparent and left Keada feeling nothing but sorry for him.

"Well,it's just a small theory,a tall tale if ye will,but hopefullness never killed anyone I suppose",Keada began. "Are you realy sure this is the time for story telling m'lady",Miroku asked.He looked a little solem,but was regaining more of his perverted nature.

"Yes,well this is more of a tall tale I tol ye',it is about the day of the dead,or haloween,or whatever ye wish to call it.The point is,is it is a holiday for the dead and dead only.Now here is the part that I think ye will find the most interesting,is the legand part of my tale".

they all lisnted quite contently.Though they were not at all crazy about the mention of death,but were anxious to hear what she had to say.Sango walked in,looked around and sat down by Miroku.Shippo quickly scurried to Sango's lap,feeling Miroku feeling slightly rejected.He shook the feeling away and scooted next to an un-suspecting Sango.With his current sorrowful mood,he hadn't groped her in quite a while.

"HENTI!!!!!",she yelled as Miroku's possesed hand,took a feel at her ass.

Miroku soon felt the painfull blows of Sango's well trained hand.

"As I was saying",Keade continued,"The legand is,that on this day,the unsettled spirits return to the world of the living,but only if they are un-able to find true happiness in the gates of Hevan or Hell".

"You meen Kagome could come back to us",Shippo exclaimed,now fully awake and egar to get his facts straight."Yes",Keade agreed,"But as I stated before,only if the spirit is unsettled,if she has been put to rest,than she now resides in Hevan,as I suspect such a kind soul as hers would belong,she will stay there forever".

"What if her soul is un-settled?",Inuyasha asked,"Then where is it?".

"A good question,the un-settled souls reside among the living,wishing to contact them in their own ways,with powers of both after-relms".

"What do you meen their own ways?",Sango piped up,looking to Keade hopefully for answers.

"The spirits hold the powers of Hevan and Hell,if they wish to contact you,they do it in un-obvoius ways,but have you ever noticed,how when you are sad,the sun shines brighter,or how when you are loking for a lost item,something will natrually lead you to it?".

"I notice that!",Shippo exclaimed,"I was looking for my wooden horse so that I could practice my magic,but it was lost,and a leak fell right onto the exact same bush it was lost in!".

"I think that was nothing more that a coincidence Shippo"Miroku replied,"I meen a leaf,there are plenty in the forest"."Ha",Shippo grunted,"The first red leaf of the fall?",he asked in a smart-alicky voice.

"Have ye heard anything in the wind?",Keada asked."sorta",Inuyasha replied quietly,"Why?".Keada chuckled softly."It seems Keada has been useing her spirit privlages to their extremes",She chuckled.

"Spirit privlages?",Sango asked questioningly."Spirit privlages are what allows her to contact you in such ways,and what might allow her to return,tomorrow night".

With that


	3. Fact or fiction and then the truth or is...

Hey ppl!!!!! sry bout ending it in mid sentence!!!!!! but i ferget why,but here is wut u wanted!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3

_With that........._

With that,Inuyasha got up,and exited the hut. He had to know if it was true. So he wasn't sure why he was leaving. He loved hearing her whisper softly in the wind,sending him un noticed comfert,but it wasn't the same. But now the question is,could it ever be.He had never really thought about it till now,but his demon side was gonna keep him alive for a long long time. Past all of his friends,except maby Shippo,who being full demon, might actually out live him.But without rambling on,these thought led him to the realization of just how long he was gonna have to stay in this world alone,or at least without Kagome.He didn't like it.

And yet, this whole spirit privlage thing,made it seem a little bit better.Tomorrow,on the day of the dead,could she truely return in spirit? Would he be able to see her? Would she even bother to? Or was it all just a fairy tale? And yet,the thought of seeing her but only once a year made it seem mean,like it was teasing him with his own emotions.

"Well,there's only one way to see",he whisperd quietly to noone in particular.Nobody in particular was around. Except maby a wandering spirit.

It was late.Very late,and yet Inuyasha was never asleep.Inuyasha never really did sleep,but you all understand. So,he got up,and walked over to Keade's hut.

"Hey old hag,you awake?",he asked from the front door.

"Yes child,come on in",came the response.And so he did.

"Now,what is it that ye want?",She asked,as he sat down. She knew that he wanted something or other,he wasn't the type to stop by just to say hello.

"I wanna kno more about this day of the dead thing",he replied,"Tell me all the details of it I got time!".

"Alright child,settle down,i'l tell ye what ye wants to know. I'l start from the begening,and work my way into the details of it,shall I".She asked.

"That's fine",Was all she got in reply.

"Well,for starters,it is simply a day,I belive they call it Haloween in Kagome's time, where the spirits of those dearly departed,come to pay their respects.But there is a catch,as qualifycations",She said un-excitedly,"You see,only spirits who are extremly lonely, extremly wanting,or un-settled,can use their portal into our world".

"But if a spirit is lonely or wanting,dosn't it fall under unsettled?",Inuyasha asked.

"No,not in this story",She replied.

"Alright,continue".

"Well,if Kagome is resting in peace,satisfied with watching over you and her family,than she has moved on,and shall not return,but if the wanting and longing for her friends and family is strong enough,regretfull,then she shall most likely return.Now,she may not return at all,for as I have stated,I have never seen it proven that this day is true".

He just looked back blankly.

"Alright,thanks old woman",he said,trying to sound dis-respectful,but not paying it much mind.

"Kagome",he murmerd,"I wan't you live on in the after-life,I want you to be happy,but I wan't to see you again. So what do I wish for? Do I pray that you have not moved on,in hopes of a holiday that may never come?,or do I wish you never to return,and to be in peace? Which one?".

The moon shone down,batheing him in moonlight,somehow,lifting his fears to the other side of the stars.


End file.
